Carson
Carson is one of two major American manufacturers in Burnout Paradise with a total of 38 manufactured vehicles. Its line up of vehicles seems to be more of a classic car manufacturer with more than half of its 38 vehicles comprised of an older visual style. Carson is a parody of real-world manufacturers Plymouth, Dodge, Ford and Chevrolet. The company's emblem is actually a flattened and stylized psi character which is the penultimate letter of the Greek alphabet. It is also the symbol associated with the study of Psychology. "Carson" is a common surname of many people, but the name most likely refers to stunt driver Brian Carson. Overview Most of the cars manufactured by Carson utilize Aggression boost and are generally fairly heavy in curb weight. Some of the other vehicles include the impressive GT Concept, which is a Stunt boost car while the Carson 500 GT and its modified version are Speed boost cars. Carson is said to have participated in the development and research of dangerous prototype vehicles, although they deny any claims in doing so. This statement has since placed Carson within a conspiracy after confirmations of a declassified government documentation credited and headed involving the Carson GT Nighthawk. Carson also manufactured the Extreme Hotrod which is an upgraded and modified variant of the Carson Hot Rod Coupe. It utilizes a new boost type known as Locked boost. Some 1930s vehicles such as the Carson Grand Marais and the Carson Hot Rod Coupe are said to be manufactured by Carson & Bennett. This implies that these two specific vehicles were manufactured as either a joint effort between Carson and Bennett or that they were both once a partnership. Later generation vehicles can only been seen with the Carson tag. This could indicate that the merger has either dissolved or the company changed their name to Carson. Vehicles featured in Burnout Paradise Paradise City Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson notcategory = Burnout Paradise police vehicles notcategory = Toy vehicles notcategory = Boost Specials notcategory = Legendary vehicles notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles notcategory = Unusable vehicles notnamespace = User allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Boost Specials category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson category = Boost Specials notnamespace = User allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Legendary Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson category = Legendary vehicles notnamespace = User notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Toy Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson category = Toy vehicles notnamespace = User notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} PCPD Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson category = Burnout Paradise police vehicles notnamespace = User allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Big Surf Island Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Carson category = Big Surf Island vehicles notnamespace = User allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Notes *Carson is also a bus manufacturer in the fictional Seacrest County of Criterion's Need For Speed Hot Pursuit. *The "Carson" logo is also very similar to the "Chevrolet" logo except the arms of the "Carson" logo are bent up and look also like a trophy. *The logo and name "Carson" are inspired by the movie "Motocrossed". See Also *Brian Carson's Official Site